


Weight of Living

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack enjoys having Alex at his mercy. It's fun to have him seeking him out for approval, and the way Alex gets helpless when he's left alone... Well, Jack thinks that's brilliant.





	1. One - Alex.

_“Your albatross, let it go, let it go,_  
_Your albatross shoot it down, shoot it down_  
_When you just can't shake_  
_The heavy weight of living …”_   
****\- Weight of Living, Pt. 1, Bastille.** **

* * *

  
Why has his lungs given up? Why is there no air? Where has it gone?  
  
These were the questions that Alex asks himself as he stumbles into a wall, sliding ungracefully down it to sit on the pavement that’s questionable clean. He knows that it’s a panic attack, and that it will pass. But right now he _can’t fucking breathe and dear God, he’s going to die._  
  
He can feel his hands sweating as he clasps them behind his neck in a shaky attempt at calming himself the fuck down. It doesn’t work. He already knew that would happen. It doesn’t stop his heart from racing as though he’s ran a race in the past minute.  
  
A few minutes later, Alex surfaces from his confused thoughts, which were bouncing from needing to get back to his house to the cold hard fact of his boyfriend had cheated on him. Like Alex isn’t good enough.  
  
Alex wants – _wants_ – to call Jack, and tell him what’s happened, but he isn’t sure if he could live through it again. He dislikes how helpless he feels, but he can’t help it. He isn’t good enough for his (now ex) boyfriend; why should Jack have to put up with his constant panic attacks?  
  
He pushes himself up off the pavement, ignoring the people who were staring at him, and begins the short walk back to his house. Whether they recognised him from the band or not, it is humiliating to have a panic attack in front of people. The only person who Alex can deal with seeing his panic attacks is Jack.  
  
Jack is Alex’s rock – sometimes literally – and there’s nothing Alex would like more than have Jack as his boyfriend. As he turns down his street, Alex feels sure that Jack would treat him how he wanted to be treated.  
  
He should ask his best friend.

(---)

The next day, Alex goes to Jack’s apartment and rings the doorbell. After a minute, the intercom crackles to life.  
  
_“Hello? Who’s there?”_  
  
Alex is nervous, but he smiles anyway, saying, “Jack, it’s me. Let me up.”  
  
_“Sure thing Alex.”_  
  
The door buzzes open, and Alex opens it, going straight to the elevator and pressing the ‘up’ button. He waits patiently for the elevator to come down to the lobby, and while it does, he thinks about what he’s here to do. He’s here to ask his best friend out on a date, and if that’s a success, he’ll ask Jack to be his boyfriend. Simple really.  
  
Alex firmly ignores the voice in the back of his head telling him that this is a bad idea.  
  
The elevator arrives, the metal doors sliding open, and Alex steps inside, pressing the button for the fifth floor as he does so. It takes a few moments to start and then the elevator is off, taking Alex where he wants to go. A couple of minutes later, Alex is stepping out of the elevator on Jack’s floor.  
  
When he knocks on Jack’s apartment door, it swings open almost immediately to reveal Jack, who’s wearing checked pyjamas pants and an old Nirvana t-shirt.  
  
“Hey.” Alex says, smiling.  
  
“Alex, come in dude,” Jack replies, stepping to the side to let Alex past the doorway, “Why you here?”  
  
“I want to ask you something.” Alex says as he toes his shoes off without undoing the laces.  
  
“And what’s that?” Jack raises his eyebrows.  
  
He gulps, remembers that nothing can possibly go wrong (lies), and asks, “Jack, will go out with me?”  
  
Jack stares at Alex, his mouth wide open and his brown eyes almost coming out of their sockets. After a few moments, Alex’s best friend regains the power of speech.  
  
“A-Alex, what brought this on?”  
  
Alex shrugs, “Nothing much. I feel like it’s time to move on from my ex now. We had a good time together, but I want you now.”  
  
“Ok, wow. Um…”  
  
“Please say yes to one date.” Alex says. He’s not begging though, he’s merely…influencing Jack’s decision.  
  
“Ok. One date.”  
  
“Cool!” Alex smiles widely, “I’ll call you later yeah?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
With that, Alex spins around and begins to walk out of Jack’s apartment, shoving his shoes on and calling out “Bye Jack!” as he exits through the door.

(---)

“So, this is a…date?”  
  
Alex laughs quietly before taking a sip of his drink. Jack sounds so hesitant to call it a ‘date’, and all Alex knows is that it is a date. He can feel it in his bones.  
  
He’s brought Jack to a little corner place that he found by accident a few years ago. Since then, Alex has been hooked on their Mongolian beef, chow mein, and egg rolls. His only regret is not discovering it earlier.  
  
“Yeah Jack,” Alex replies, spearing a forkful of the chow mein and popping it in his mouth, “It is.”  
  
“Ok then.” Jack says, “But I still don’t understand why you moved from your ex to me so quickly.”  
  
Alex shrugs, “We’re going on tour tomorrow, and I figure, who better to have a relationship with than my best friend?”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
Alex nods and then waves for the bill.


	2. Two - Jack.

_“Words can scare a thought away_  
_Everyone’s a star in our town_  
_It’s just that your lights get dimmer if you have to stay …”_  
**\- California (There Is No End To Love), U2.**

* * *

After a day or so of being on tour, Jack has noticed something…odd about Alex. He’s new to relationships. Hell, Jack isn’t even sure that he and Alex can be classed as being in a ‘relationship’. All they do is snuggle on the couch and watch DVDs while eating ice-cream. Is that a relationship? Jack doesn’t know.

What he does know though, is that it’s not particularly ‘normal’ to have a – although Jack dislikes classifying anything under the title of _normal_ , he thinks it’s the only word that fits the situation he has – boyfriend (he guesses that’s what Alex is) that is seemingly unable to disagree with things that Jack himself says. Like, Jack’ll suggest watching a film, and Alex will go along with it, even if the film isn’t what Alex likes. Jack finds it odd, but he supposes that sometimes Alex just wants to watch a movie without knowing the plot or any of the main characters.  
  
(But not all the time, and that’s what makes Alex’s behaviour odd.)

 

(---)

Two days later, and Jack is with Alex, watching him change for the show they have that night, while also reading a magazine.  
  
“Don't you think that those jeans are a bit tight?” Jack says absentmindedly, his eyes flicking briefly up from the trashy magazine.  
  
Jack watches as Alex’s face scrunches up in concern. Jack finds the way that Alex’s face does that cute, but don’t tell Alex that.  
  
“You think?” Alex replies, looking critically down at the jeans in question, “Do you think I should switch them?”  
  
“If you want.” Jack mumbles, getting absorbed in his magazine again. He’s already dressed, the only thing he needs to do is straighten his hair, and he’ll do that once Alex is dressed.  
  
“I’m gonna change.”  
  
“Ok Alex.”

 

(---)

During their set, Jack has a great time annoying Alex, Rian and Zack, as is usual for him. However, he feels as though his brain is doing it on autopilot because most of it is focusing on the way that Alex changed as soon as Jack mentioned his jeans being too tight. It’s weird, but Jack maybe, sort of _liked_ the way Alex responded immediately to what he’d said.  
  
“Hey Jack,” Alex says into the microphone, grinning at him, “The fans want us to – ompf!”  
  
The reason Alex never finishes his sentence is because Jack has already started to kiss him. Not that Jack has planned on interrupting his sentence; he just knew what the fans want. They scream for it at every single show, and this one is no different.  
  
Jack can feel that Alex’s lips are soft, which makes him wonder if Alex uses chapstick, but he’s never seen his boyfriend using it, so maybe it’s just Alex.

 

(---)

After the show, when they’ve all had a shower and changed from their sweaty clothes into fresh ones, Jack’s with Rian, while Alex and Zack play some sort of game of the X-Box. He isn’t paying attention to what they’re playing, mainly because he’s trying to figure out how to phrase his question.  
  
“Rian?” He says eventually quietly, after about ten minutes of staring blankly at the motion happening on the TV screen.  
  
Rian turns to him, tilts his head to one side, and says, “Yeah Jack?”  
  
“Is – is…” Jack says, letting his eyes go from Rian’s face to the window behind him and back again, “Is it normal for someone to be…sensitive to things other people say?”  
  
After saying what has been on his mind since before the show, Jack isn’t sure that he’s worded it quite _right_ , but mentally shrugs anyway. Hopefully Rian will get what he means regardless. After a moment of thought, Rian responds.  
  
“Well, everyone’s different right?” Rian says, “So it makes sense that some people are sensitive to words, and others not. Does that answer your question?”  
  
Jack nods, “Yeah. Thanks Rian.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Now that Rian has answered his question, Jack feels the small bubble of uncertainty that’d taken up resident in his chest, near his heart, disappear. It’s just Alex being Alex.  
  
It’s fine.


	3. Three - Alex.

_"I've never seen this side of you_  
another tragic case of feeling  
_bruised and broken_  
_form our head on collision_  
_I've never seen this side of you_  
_another tragic case…”_  
**\- Head On Collision, New Found Glory.**

* * *

Alex doesn’t like having panic attacks. He doesn’t like the way his throat closes up and stops him from breathing. He doesn’t like the way that he’s completely disorientated when he comes out of one. It’s embarrassing, and he hates anyone viewing him when he’s having a panic attack.

  
Someone is rubbing his back, he notices distantly as he tries to fucking breath, opening his mouth to try. And he expects it not to work, like all the previous times, but it _does_ , and the air rushes into his lungs. It’s like having the first breath of his life, but he can breathe. It’s amazing.  
  
“Alex?”  
  
Alex blinks quickly a few times and focuses on the person in front of him. It’s Jack, who has a concerned look on his face. He can feel five points of heat of the fingers through his t-shirt, and he breathes once. Twice. Three, four, five times.  
  
“J-Jack?” He stutters, willing the panic away steadily, bit by bit, until he’s almost fine.  
  
“Alex, are you alright to play?” Jack asks, sounding concerned.  
  
He can hear the bustle of the crew around him, and if he listens hard, Alex can hear the yelling of the waiting crowd. He wants to get on with the show, and he smiles at Jack.  
  
“Yeah,” Alex says slowly, almost as though he is tasting the words inside his mouth before he says them, “I’ll be fine to play. Just give me five.”  
  
“Ok.”

 

(---)

Onstage, Alex is the perfect performer and interacts with the crowd as he does normally. Every so often, Jack comes over and presses the entire length of his body against Alex’s. As well as making the crowd scream like crazy, it has the bonus of calming Alex, thus helping him to get through the show.  
  
When they finish on a high, the crowd screaming, coming together at the front of the stage, bowing, Alex feels normal, like the panic attack never happened. He still feels slightly weak, like his bones aren’t quite strong enough to keep him upright, but nothing a good night’s sleep wouldn’t cure.

 

(---)

They’ve showered, and they’re relaxing in the back lounge, with the TV on low. Alex is curled against Jack, his arms wrapped around the dark-haired man’s waist, linking their fingers together.  
  
Alex likes it, casually watching TV with his boyfriend. It’s relaxing. After the panic attack, all he’d wanted to do was go to sleep, but Jack had helped him so much.  
  
“Jack?” He says quietly, stroking his finger over Jack’s wrist carefully.  
  
Jack hums instead of verbally responding.  
  
“Thanks for earlier. It meant a lot to me.”


	4. Four - Jack.

_“Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_   
_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_   
_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._   
_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget…”_   
****\- Hotel California, Eagles.** **

* * *

Jack watches as Alex chooses a movie for them to watch. Rian and Zack are doing their own thing, which is fine by Jack. It means that he has some time with Alex, and Alex only. Not that he doesn’t like hanging out with the drummer and bassist, he just likes time with Alex. Plus, it gives Jack a chance to test something he’s been thinking about since the time when Alex changed his jeans when Jack said they were too tight.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Yeah Alex?” Jack says, his eyes focusing on Alex’s brown ones.  
  
“Would you be ok with watching _‘Iron Man’_ ?” Alex asks, blinking his eyelashes.  
  
This, Jack thinks, is the perfect time to test his theory. He shakes his head slowly from side to side, saying, “Alex, I’ve seen that millions of times. Can you find something else?”  
  
Alex’s shoulders drop a tiny bit as he says, “Ok. What d’you wanna watch?”  
  
“Find the first _‘Amazing Spider-Man’_ , would you?”  
  
Jack phrases it as a question, like Alex has a choice, but he really doesn’t. He knows that Alex will turn and do what he says.  
  
It’s strangely satisfying, seeing his boyfriend do what he says.  
  
He decides that he needs to do it again as Alex finds the movie he requested, puts the disc in the DVD player and snuggles next to him on the sofa.

(---)

The next night, after the show, the band and crew decide to go to a nearby bar. Once they arrive, Alex clings to Jack’s hand. Jack smiles, he’d known that Alex would react like this. It’s why Jack suggested it to one of the crew.  
  
“Alex? What do you want to drink?” Rian says loudly.  
  
Alex looks up at Jack as he mumbles, “I dunno.”  
  
Jack smiles again, this is the second time today that Alex has wanted him to choose something for him.  
  
He answers for the both of them, “We’ll have rum and coke Rian – make them a double.”  
  
Rian nods and pushes his way to the bar with Zack and a couple of the crew. In the time it takes for Rian to return with their drinks, Jack has found him and Alex a seat near the side of the bar. It’s crowded, but that’s what they get for coming to a bar on a Friday night. Jack doesn’t mind the crowd, but Alex clearly does, if the way he’s pressing against Jack is any indication.  
  
“Here you go guys.” Rian says, putting two glasses on the small, round table in front of Jack.  
  
“Thanks Rian.” Jack says, then when Alex doesn’t say anything, he nudges his boyfriend.  
  
Alex looks up from where he’d been toying with a small hole in his jeans.  
  
“What?”  
  
Jack sighs, like it’s painful to explain things to Alex, and says, “Alex, say thank you to Rian.”  
  
“Thank you Rian.”  
  
“It’s cool.” Rian says, smiling and almost blinding Jack with his white teeth. 

(---)

Alex is fairly drunk, Jack realises as they slowly make their way back to the tour bus. He thinks it’s because he’s been ordering them double rum and cokes all night. Jack himself doesn’t feel all that drunk, the world’s tipping to one side maybe, but nothing major. His boyfriend on the other hand is quite drunk, staggering from side to side. He supposes that’s due to Alex usually sticking to beer and wine, rarely dipping into spirits unless there’s a serious need for him to get drunk quickly.  
  
They reach the tour bus and Alex stumbles into the door, clutching his nose a moment later. Jack thinks about laughing, but then decides that doing so would be mean. After all, he’s done stupider things whilst drunk.  
  
“C’mon.” He says, unable to stop the small grin at Alex’s antics forming on his face as he unlocks the tour bus door with ease, “Let’s go in.”  
  
“How did you do that?” Alex asks, wide-eyed as he trips over the steps into the bus. The only thing that stops him from falling over completely is Jack’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Steady on Alex.” Jack says, chuckling slightly. Alex really is drunk. He guides Alex through to the bunks and pushes him gently onto his bunk.  
  
Alex pouts as Jack undresses him. He says, “You not sleeping with me?”  
  
“I’ll be right here.” Jack promises before starting on his own clothes, tossing them to the floor by his bunk. He could care less if someone trips over them. He’s done that many times and he’s fine.  
  
Jack crawls under his covers and turns to face Alex, who’s doing the same, albeit more slowly.  
  
“Night Jack.” Alex says quietly.  
  
“Night Alex.” He replies, thinking that his test was a success.


	5. Five - Alex.

_“I have waited a lifetime_   
_Spent my time so foolishly_   
_But now that I've found you_   
_Together we'll make history…”_   
****\- Feels Like The First Time, Foreigner.** **

* * *

When Jack takes control and tells Alex what to do, he feels like he can breathe normally. It takes a metaphorical weight of his shoulders. Fuck, it means a lot more to Alex than he thinks Jack knows.  
  
Hell, he likes it when Jack says stuff like: _“Hey Alex, d’you wanna sit over here?”_ when they’re on the tour bus, and _“Alex, you’re ok with Taco Bell for dinner, aren’t you?”_ It makes it feel like he has an input on what they do, but Alex knows that he’s fine with Jack choosing for him. The night at the bar, where Jack ordered rum and cokes for them both, is a good example, even if he did end up with one hell of a hangover the next day.  
  
He doesn’t know what that says about him, but he chooses not to think on it too hard.  
  
Instead, he focuses on Jack and the happiness he brings him.  
  
It’s easier that thinking.

(---)

“Alex.”  
  
Alex’s eyes flutter open, “Mmhm?”  
  
“You should go to bed.” Jack suggests gently.  
  
“That’s probably a good ‘dea…” He mumbles into Jack’s shoulder, allowing his eyes to slip close again.  
  
“Alex,” Jack says seriously, and Alex forces his eyes to open and focus on Jack’s lips moving, “Go to bed.”  
  
“Okay.” Alex says, getting up slowly and turning to the bunk area, intending to stumble to his bunk and fall into it.  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  
Alex blinks and tries to force his brain to work, his brows furrowing in thought. But after a few moments, he couldn’t think what he was forgetting. He blinks slowly at his boyfriend, hoping he will enlighten him, because he has no clue what he’s failing to remember.  
  
Jack sighs heavily, “Give me a kiss Alex.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
And now Alex can’t believe he forgot. It’s something he does every night to Jack before going to sleep, which only confirms his belief that he needs sleep.  
  
Alex leans over and plants a kiss on Jack’s lips, pulling away quickly because, yeah, he’s falling asleep standing up, which isn’t pleasant.  
  
Jack smiles and says, “Thank you Alex.”  
  
The happiness he can see on Jack’s face pulls a small smile from Alex, just before his eyes try to close again.  
  
He turns and goes to his bunk, falling into it unceremoniously. He doesn’t even bother to change, he just falls asleep in what he’s dressed in.

(---)

Alex vaguely hears Jack sighing as he comes in, and then he’s being undressed carefully. His jeans come off first, leaving him in his boxers, and then his hoodie is being pulled over his head. Jack then pulls the covers up and tucks him in. And that should make Alex feels weird, that his boyfriend has to undress him because he’s so fucking tired, but it doesn’t. Instead, it makes Alex feel… _loved_ , which is the best feeling in the entire world.  
  
He feels a hand running through his hair, and then Jack murmurs, “Alex, you’re so helpless without me, but that’s ok. I don’t mind helping you.”  
  
Jack’s words are the last thing Alex hears before he slips into the darkness that is much-needed sleep.

(---)

“Hey Alex, can we switch places?” Jack says, standing above Alex.  
  
“Sure.” He replies, smiling before shuffling to the right to let his boyfriend slide in next to him on the couch. Alex presses against Jack, humming with contentedness.


	6. Six - Jack.

_“Looking up, I see a falling star, and watch its fire burn into the floor,_   
_I am left standing on the edge,_   
_Wondering why we fall so hard, why we fall so hard…”_   
****\- Kids In The Dark, All Time Low.** **

* * *

Jack is thrilled with the way that Alex has given up all pretence of not being reliant on Jack for basically every decision. He asks about every single little thing, and if Jacks so much as shakes his head, Alex won’t do whatever it is that he was going to do.  
  
It really is gorgeous, Jack thinks as he watches Alex sign some fans CDs, that Alex wholly dependent on him. It gives Jack such a delight to direct Alex’s every move. Coming out to sign things for their fans after their show, for example, was Jack’s idea. As soon as Jack mentioned it, Alex had jumped at the idea.  
  
The power he has over Alex also makes something darker curl pleasantly in the bottom of Jack’s stomach, and he thinks he’s going to make Alex a nervous wreck before asking for something Jack has wanted for a while.

(---)

During the day before their scheduled hotel night, Jack disappears into the backstreets of the town, taking in the sights, posting photos on Instagram and Twitter, and finding his way around with the help of Google Maps. He’s having fun, though the thought of Alex’s anxiety makes his mouth water.  
  
The anticipation is almost as good as the real thing.

(---)

When Jack goes back to the hotel where they were dumped that morning, Alex clings to him the minute he walks into the lobby. He smiles, a slow, predatory type of smile that only Alex sees. Soothingly, as their manager passes around the hotel room keys – Alex and Jack are together, obviously – Jack brushes two fingers across Alex’s wrist. He feels Alex’s body relax.  
  
Jack leads them to the elevator, asking, “What you’ve been up to ‘Lex?”  
  
Alex blushes and stutters _perfectly_ as he answers, “W-we went for f-food, and then we went t-to the big – big thingy.”  
  
Jack smiles and presses the button for their floor as he says, “Alex, I don’t know what that is. Could you explain more?”  
  
By asking a simple question, Jack is pleased to see that Alex is on the verge of falling apart completely as he attempts to reply. He has Alex exactly where he wants him.  
  
“We went to the – the – the place that has t-the big statue…”  
  
Jack is very aware of the self-satisfied smirk on his face as he says, “Alex, babe, you’re gonna have to use words.”  
  
“I – I can’t,” Alex splutters, “I don’t know where we went! All I know is that you weren’t there!”  
  
“There, there Alex.” Jack says, as they step out of the elevator onto their floor, “I’m going to make it all better.”  
  
“H-how?”  
  
And Alex sounds so hopeful, so innocent, that Jack has to kiss him right there against the wall, close to their hotel room.  
  
“We’re going to have sex.” Jack says after a moment of kissing the wonderfully soft lips of his boyfriend.  
  
“I…what? Why?” Alex asks, allowing Jack to pull him gently in the direction of their room.  
  
Jack opens the door easily and pushes Alex in. He explains as he pulls off his clothes, “Because I love you, and this will be good for you.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Jack smiles as he slowly encourages Alex to strip, to bare himself to the otherwise empty room, because Alex is trusting him, and he loves that. It gives him such a rush of _power_ that it makes him a little dizzy.  
  
Jack pushes Alex towards the bed once he’s naked and blushing. He looks at Alex, his eyes tracing the body he’s come to know so well over the past few months. Jack wants nothing more than to break him into pieces and put him together again.  
  
It’s what he’s going to do, he thinks, it’ll be so goddamn _pretty_.


	7. Seven - Alex.

_“It all crept up on you, in the night it got you_  
 _And plagued your mind, it plagues your mind_  
 _Every day it passes faster than the last did…_ ”  
 ** **\- Weight of Living, Pt. 2, Bastille.****

* * *

Alex is the first to wake after the previous night’s _activities_ , and he is glad that he is. It give him some time to think about how he felt when he realised Jack wasn’t by his side, as he normally is.  
  
He’d felt fucking helpless without Jack. He could barely concentrate on what they were supposed to be doing for their day off. His mind had been focused on the lack of Jack, and he’d almost had a panic attack at the mere thought.  
  
“Hey Alex.”  
  
Alex turns his gaze to his boyfriend and smiles, saying, “Hi Jack.”  
  
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asks, sitting up and stretching arms above his head.  
  
“A bit sore,” Alex replies, blushing, “But nothing major.”  
  
Jack grins, “You see, I told you it was a good idea.”  
  
“You did.”

(---)

Once they’re on their way to the next venue – Alex doesn’t know where they’re going, he relies on Jack to tell him. Rian and Zack are making comments about how catatonic Alex had gone once he’d realised Jack had gone, and his blood is pumping loudly in his ears, and he can’t stand this anymore.  
  
Alex stands up and walks to the bunks, curling up in Jack’s bunk and pressing his face into the pillow, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. He hopes it will help him calm down.  
  
“Alex?”  
  
It’s Jack.  
  
“Yeah Jack?” Alex says, wanting – _needing_ – Jack’s reassurance. He reaches blindly out for Jack but doesn’t grab him.  
  
“They were only teasing, you know that, don’t you?” Jack says, sitting down on the edge of the bunk.  
  
“Yeah, I just…”  
  
Jack’s hand twists itself into Alex’s hair and he feels instantly better. He listens as Jack suggests, “You could do something for me. To make yourself feel better.”  
  
“What’s that?” Alex asks eagerly, shifting in the bunk so he can look up at Jack.  
  
“You could give me a blowjob.”  
  
“Yes, yes.”  
  
Alex reaches for Jack’s loose pants and tugs them down, along with his boxers. He immediately starts to lick and suck at Jack’s dick.  
  
Jack is right, he thinks, he _does_ feel better.


	8. Eight - Jack.

_“My acres of a land_   
_That I've achieved_   
_It may be hard for you to_   
_Stop and believe…”_   
****\- Budapest, George Ezra.** **

* * *

When Jack realises, a dozen or so days after his blowjob in his bunk, that he has Alex under his thumb, it’s after a show. It’s in the way Alex looks at him for permission to have a shower. Jack nods minutely of course. He doesn’t want Rian or Zack to catch on to how dependent Alex is on him, though, that would be bad.  
  
After their shower, Jack beckons Alex to sit on his lap as the tour bus rumbles to lift beneath them. His boyfriend settles comfortably on Jack’s lap and puts his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack presses light kiss to Alex’s cheek.  
  
“I love you Jack.” Alex says, snuggling into Jack and curling his hands around Jack’s waist.  
  
Jack smiles. Alex truly is under his control. And that thought sends a thrill around Jack’s body.  
  
He loves having Alex all to himself. It’s so satisfying.


End file.
